


No necesariamente tienes que estar de acuerdo con lo que pienso…pero tampoco es como si tuvieras opción

by Alexz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz/pseuds/Alexz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles necesita concentrarse y comenzar a estudiar seriamente para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, pero con su TDAH por las nubes y una manada a sus espaldas tiene poco y nada de tiempo libre. Y a eso súmale que su cuarto se ha convertido en el nuevo club social del pueblo así que no tiene un lugar tranquilo donde concentrarse y esta medio enterrado en facsímiles.</p>
<p>Cuando lleva ya un mes de clases  y no a avanzado ni una página decide que debe recurrir a la única persona que puede imponer respeto, sin un arma de por medio que para eso tiene a su padre, en ese pueblo. </p>
<p>-Derek por favor déjame estudiar aquí. </p>
<p>-No</p>
<p>-Bien, si por tu culpa no entro a la universidad me quedare TODO el próximo año a joderte la vida 24/7 espero puedas vivir con eso. –amenazó lisa y llanamente. Poco tenía que perder a esta altura.</p>
<p>Y en respuesta a su diatriba la gran puerta de metal forjado se desplazo lentamente. El gran hombre parecía seriamente molesto pero a la vez, resignado, así que se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar junto con la gran maleta llena de papeles. Pues eso había sido bastante sencillo, ahora empezaba lo harcore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primero asesinémoslo, luego vemos donde escondemos el cadáver.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola, si ya se que tengo un fic pendiente....si también se que me tardo en actualizarlo lo se lo se, pero es que estaba estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso a la U (si esto esta inspirado en mi) y bueno no podía concentrarme (por que si sufro de TADH) y bueno mientras intentaba concentrarme esta idea vino a mi.  
> Así que intentare poner materia de verdad y así aprendérmela y a la vez divertirlos a ustedes.  
> No se que tan largo será el fic pero intentare ir metiendo tanta materia como pueda, la idea es hacerlo dinámico :D  
> Sin dar mas vueltas a leer ;)
> 
> PD: el titulo es una metáfora.... con el quiero expresar que las cosas hay que hacerlas paso por paso
> 
> El mundo que se nos presenta es el del fin de la termporada 3B por tanto....casi no tengo personajes (lo que es un coñazo)

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama tomando la almohada en el proceso y escondiendo su cabeza bajo ella. Soltó un grito frustrado y luego otro. Pateo la marquesa de la cama y al minuto se arrepintió, su padre había llegado hace poco del trabajo con una cara más de muerto que de vivo. No iba a despertarlo a menos que el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, y lo estaba pero solo su universo propio, el resto seguía medianamente bien.

Se quedo quieto unos segundos con el aire atorado en los pulmones y cuando comprobó que su progenitor seguía durmiendo lo dejo escapar lentamente. Resignándose a su dura realidad se puso en pie y miro su escritorio.

Solo estaba prendida la luz del velador iluminando tenuemente el lugar pero era imposible no notar ESO. Y por ESO se refería a la tonelada y media de hojas, cuadernos, carpetas, mapas conceptuales, lápices y otros varios. Era tanto que incluso su silla estaba ocupada y ni hablar de su computador, no la había visto desde hace mínimo dos meses cuando con toda la motivación del mundo había reunido todo ese desastre porque él iba a estudiar para entrar a una buena universidad a estudiar criminalística. Y lo había hecho, si que si, le había dedicado toda una tarde….bueno en realidad habían sido cuatro horas de las cuales tres se las había pasado ordenando, dando vueltas, haciéndose un café, un bocadillo, viendo videos en youtube tras cinco minutos de estudio por que se sentía agobiado.

Y no era su culpa.

Era culpa del maldito TADH que no le permitían estar más de cinco minutos concentrado en algo si no le divertía. Y entre él y la cantidad industrial de papeles, debía poner la mano en el corazón y admitir que la química no se le daba. Así como tampoco la física, la biología, la matemática un poco y el lenguaje si, pero solo el irónico y modulado. Estaba jodido.

Y tras dos meses de la incansable búsqueda y otro mes de clases estaba en el mismo lugar que aquella tarde. En la introducción, la puta introducción a la química. Es decir no tenía nada y estaba a solo ocho meses de dar los exámenes de ingreso a la U y debía estudiar en ese tiempo lo que no había aprendido en la secundaria por estarle salvando el trasero a su mejor amigo y hundido hasta el jodido cuello de mierda sobrenatural.

Soltando un largo suspiro despejo un poco su lugar de trabajo, es decir coloco todo lo innecesario  en el suelo,  y apenas puso su mano en un gran archivador su celular, que de milagro no estaba perdido, sonó.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Scott?.- cuestionó apenas atender. Hace tiempo había aprendido que ya no había llamadas de cortesía. No entre hombres lobos.

-Problemas. –respondió el moreno al otro lado de la línea.

-Y contigo cuando no. – dejo caer la cabeza sobre la fría mesa derrotado. Un puto día de paz era mucho pedir en este pueblo. – te acabas de ir junto con Kira de mi casa hace diez minutos, diez putos minutos que es todo lo que he dormido los últimos días ¿No pueden solucionar el problema entre ustedes dos y dejar al HUMANO dormir?

-Stiles... – lloriqueo su amigo. Aparentemente sí era pedir demasiado.

-Trae tú trasero a mi casa ahora Stilinski. –gruño de la nada Derek. Y eso terminó por colmar el vaso que era su paciencia, así que se sulfuro y estallo.

-El PUTO día en que arreglen SUS putos problemas de hombres lobos SOLOS sin tener que requerir a mí a cada PUTO segundo será digno de ver. – soltó molesto por toda la cara de Derek, figurativamente hablando, y colgó. A esta altura le importaba bien poco si al ex alfa le molestaban sus palabras.

Pero al final se calzo unas zapatillas algo desgastadas y revolvió su cama hasta dar con un polerón.

Para cuando pillo las llaves de su jeep y se montó ya comenzaba a sentir la culpa deslizándose lentamente por su estómago, donde estaba fermentando la desgraciada, hasta su garganta. No debería haberle respondido así a Derek, era uno de los pocos que no había convertido su casa en el nuevo antro de la ciudad, y que no lo llamaba a horas impensadas aún si las cosas se ponían feas. Y sí al principio le había molestado porque no lo incluía en nada, pero ahora desearía que su actual alfa fuera así y no un puto dependiente de su persona.

Se cruzo cinco rojos antes de darse cuenta y agradeció que fueras las tres de la mañana y que el pueblo estuviera desierto porque de lo contrario el accidente automovilístico que hubiese armado, junto con el parte que le hubiese llegado, habría sido como mínimo, épico.

No necesito subir al loft, el hombre lobo que había insultado lo estaba esperando, afirmado junto a su camaro, en el estacionamiento. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, encima su infaltable chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros y zapatos. Su aire era despreocupado con la vista en la luna menguante, no lucia enfadado y eso le dio valía suficiente como para estacionar a su lado y pararse frente a él esperando atraer su atención.

Cuando sus ojos por fin chocaron necesito recordarse a sí mismo que Derek no era el mismo que había conocido en el bosque aquella lejana noche, era parte de la manada y estaba intentando recuperar la familia que había perdido. Eso no lo volvía santo de su devoción pero le dio el suficiente empuje para comenzar a hablar.

-Lo lamento.- soltó sinceramente. – Estoy bajo toneladas de estrés, no recuerdo dónde ni cuándo fue la última vez que dormí, deje de tomar Adderall y eso tiene mi TADH por la nubes, no puedo concentrarme, no tengo donde concentrarme, los putos hombre lobos no salen de mi casa, tengo los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina y no avanzo. No quería responderte así, a Scott quizás pero no a ti. –tomo aire y se concentro en los orbes verdes. –  pero joder que tampoco me lo pones fácil Derek.

-Te ves a punto de colapsar. –afirmó el licántropo como si hablara del clima. Y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su hogar donde seguramente ya se encontraba el resto de la manada.

 Y él miro al hombre durante un largo y extenso minuto, mordiéndose la lengua, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no comenzar a soltar una sarta de insultos sacada directamente de su mejor repertorio, porque era precisamente por esa clase de elocuencia por parte de Derek-no-puedo-soltar-mas-que-monólogos-Hale lo que lo volvía una de las pocas personas que lo sacaban de sus casillas incluso antes de entrar en ellas.

 – Cuando volvamos del bosque –  comento atrayendo su atención otra vez. – puedes dormir en el cuarto que ocupaba Isaac. –ofreció. Y Stiles no necesito un espejo para saber que sus ojos brillaban de emoción, dormir era junto lo que necesitaba para reponer energías y ver ya definitivamente que hacía con sus estudios. De la nada todo el enfado y molestia se habían esfumado. Ya decía el que era medio bipolar.

-Creo que en este momento te amo.- soltó pegándose a Derek quien se alejo reacio al contacto. Sin embargo el tampoco se dejo separar y enganchado como un caracol a la ancha y musculosa espalda se dejo arrastrar hasta donde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

El resto de la noche paso en una sucesión de imágenes borrosas y volviendo al mundo de los vivos y aburridos mortales se encontró despertando en una amplia y calentita cama. Miro a su alrededor extrañado por que no recordaba haber entrado a ese cuarto pero seguro era el que Derek le había ofrecido.

La cama tenía un cobertor azul marino que combinaba con gran parte del escaso mobiliario. Además, por lo que observaba también había dos puertas, una seguro daba al baño y otra al armario, un escritorio, dos buros y un par de cuadros. Las cortinas se encontraban totalmente cerradas pero por entre medio de ellas se filtraba un pequeño haz de luz en tonos rojizos, fijo que estaba anocheciendo porque su último recuerdo de la noche era el cielo ya aclarando y bueno. Era imposible estar tan recuperado en media hora.

Terminando de desperezarse y se levanto de la cama dándose cuenta que solo vestía con bóxer, tampoco recordaba haberse desvestido, y por cómo estaba doblada su ropa en el escritorio el sin duda no había sido el encargado de dicha labor. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, la última vez que se había emborrachado había terminado semi desnudo en una cama ajena, el no quería rememorar eso… Se puso la polera y salió disparado escaleras abajo donde, para su gran alivio, se pillo a un tranquilo Derek que leía recostado en el sillón. Recién ahí recordó cómo se respiraba de manera normal.

-¿Te despiertas así cada mañana? – cuestionó el dueño del loft sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Solo aquellas donde un padre furioso me encuentra a mí y a su hija desnudos en la cama.

-Es decir. – Deposito el libro en la mesa.- nunca.

-Podría pasar un día de estos, estoy practicando. – alegó caminando hacia la cocina guiado por el esquicito y narcótico,olor a café recién hecho.

-Claro chaval.

-Por cierto Derek…- miró al hombre lobo acercarse y decidió que no estaba a una distancia segura para preguntarle si él lo había desvestido así que cambio de táctica.-  ¿donde está todo el mundo?

-Aquí no.- obvio

-Ya me doy cuenta genio. –  soltó irónico mientras su cabeza escaneaba el lugar. – pero… ¿cuándo vendrán?

-Nunca, solo tienen permitido pasearse por aquí cuando hay problemas y ni entonces.

-¿Es decir que estas tu solo?

-Si

-¿Y esto es tan tranquilo todo los días?

-A donde quieres llegar con todo esto Stiles. – pregunto directamente al ver la mirada ansiosa del humano. Olía a ilusión y ansiedad. Y eso no le agradaba ya que tenía la sensación de que atentaría contra lo que más apreciaba, su soledad, así que se adelanto. – No

-Pero yo…

-No

-Derek

-Que no

-Puedes escucharme siquiera.

-No

-DEREK!- El hombre lobo lo miro furibundo. – Necesito un lugar tranquilo para estudiar. Y este lugar es perfecto.

-Excepto que cuando llegues tú dejara de ser tranquilo así que NO. –el humano iba a alegar pero lo corto. – Ya es tarde y tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti.

-Hay maneras más sutiles para decirme que quieres que me valla de tu casa.

-Ninguna que funciones contigo.- dio por finalizada la conversación y tras servirse una taza de café volvió al sillón a terminar con su lectura.

Stiles por otro lado se devolvió, arrastrando los pies, al cuarto para terminar de vestirse. Cuando lo hizo y dio con su celular y llaves del auto, bajo las escaleras y se detuvo junto a Derek donde estuvo al menos cinco minutos mirándolo con cara de perrito apaleado sin lograr ningún efecto en el ex alfa. Al final y soltando una sarta de tacos se fue. Y no estaba ni a mitad de camino cuando lo decidió, le había salvado el culo en una sarta de ocasiones al licántropo así que se jodiera. Él necesitaba un lugar para estudiar tranquilo y Derek lo tenía. Le debía favores y era hora de pagárselos. Así que en menos de quince minutos estuvo otra vez fuera del loft pero estaba vez con una enorme maleta a rastras. Y el hombre lobo claramente lo había escuchado subir por que ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

\- Derek por favor déjame estudiar aquí. – pidió diplomáticamente

-No

-Bien, si por tu culpa no entro a la universidad me quedare TODO el próximo año a joderte la vida 24/7 espero puedas vivir con eso. –amenazo lisa y llanamente. Poco tenía que perder a esta altura.

Y en respuesta a su diatriba la gran puerta de metal forjado se abrió lentamente. El gran hombre parecía seriamente molesto pero a la vez resignado, así que se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar junto con la gran maleta llena de papeles. Pues eso había sido bastante sencillo, ahora empezaba lo harcore.

 

 


	2. Hay varias maneras de aprender las cosas, generalmente viviéndolas. Pero si no, viendo como apalean a Scott siempre es una buena opción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intente apurarme y escribir..... estoy algo cansada por que acabo de terminar a las 7 de la mañana pero ya esta el cap 2 :D  
> Agradezco los comentarios y Kudos me hacen muy feliz y básicamente son los que me animan a escribir.  
> Este capitulo es ligero, no lo quise hacer muy pesado con pensamientos profundos, eso viene mas adelante. Espero que les guste y los invito a pasar por mis otros fics

Una vez dentro del loft observo con nuevos ojos el lugar. Necesitaba un lugar cómodo para estudiar, y aunque había un amplio escritorio en el cuarto que pertenecía a Isaac se descarto por el amplio y roído sillón del dueño de casa.

-Que crees que haces. – cuestionó con voz contenida Derek mientras avanzaba con paso ligero hasta colocarse frente a su persona.

-Estudiar. –obvio el castaño comenzando a sacar sus lápices y destacadores de muchos colores para dejarlos en la mesa de centro. La madera crujió de manera peligrosa cuando le soltó encima un fardo de hojas.

-Arriba tienes un lugar de estudio. – y apuntó las escaleras de metal forjado.

-El sillón es cómodo, gracias. – respondió sin siquiera mirar al cabreado ex alfa. Que comenzaba a patear el piso de manera constante haciendo evidente su molestia.

-¡Stiles sal de mi sillón ahora!- gritó haciendo que el humano diera un bote.

-Comete una Snickers amigo. – bromeó Stiles tras el susto, y en respuesta tomo uno de los cojines y lo lanzo al suelo donde se sentó comenzando a ordenar las hojas. Su chiste no pareció ser muy bien recibido por el ex alfa que le soltó un gruñido de molestia.

En sus interior Derek se preguntaba en que lio se había metido aceptando al hiperactivo chico en su casa. Se había ablandado demasiado en el último tiempo, la panda de adolecentes ya no lo respetaban y el humano parecía pasar de todas sus amenazas como de comer mierda. Necesitaba volver a imponer respeto. Miro al castaño listo para recuperar aunque sea algo de su dignidad cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los de su molesto invitado.

-Hey Derek, ¿no tienes nada para comer?

-Acabas de tomar desayuno. – le recordó buscando con la mirada el libro que había estado leyendo en la mañana y que había desaparecido bajo las cosas de Stiles.

-Pero tengo sed. – se quejo haciendo un puchero que habría sido adorable si no estuviera complementado con una mirada manipuladora. 

-Sabes dónde está la cocina.- lo corto por lo seco.

-Como dato técnico… sabías que las personas que sufren TDAH tienen una respuesta contraria a la ingesta del café. En vez de sobreexcitarse se calman y le ayuda a controlar el trastorno.

-Lo mencionaste ayer.

-Quiero café

-Y yo que te largues pero no todos tenemos lo que queremos.

-Quiero café.- repitió mientras ponía en perfecto orden todas sus cosas, algunas en el piso para no colapsar la frágil estructura. – Quiero café. Derek quiero café. –miro de reojo al hombre lobo. – quiero café.

-Stiles no me jodas y ve a buscarlo.

-Se me durmieron las piernas. – se excuso.

-¿Qué?

El chico intento moverse pero su cara de dolor le dejo claro al hombre que no estaba bromeando.

-Por los dioses porque me esto me pasa a mí. – negó para sí mismo el hombre mientras miraba el techo buscando ayuda divina. Parecía incluso a punto  de levantar los brazos para darle más dramatismo a su afirmación. Stiles tuvo que tragarse la risa, exasperar a Derek se había trasformado en su nuevo deporte de riesgo, pero controlado. Muy similar a los parques de diversiones, podía llegar hasta a la orilla del acantilado y saltar y aún así saber que saldría ileso, por que el hombre lobo no le haría nada serio. Un par de amenazas, un par de empotramientos contra la muralla y ojos azules cabreados. Pero de ahí no pasaba. Y tendría su liberadora, casi orgásmica liberación de adrenalina diaria.

-Derek. –repitió tras un minuto de silencio mientras tomaba una guía de biología y comenzaba a ojearla. – quiero café.

-STILES!- aulló poniéndose en pie medio transformado.

-Con cuatro de azúcar y un poco de leche. – el chico se la estaba jugando.

-Nunca en la vida te vuelvo a abrir la puerta. – le avisó respirando lentamente intentando volver a sus cabales. Necesitaba liberar energía así que comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro apretando sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos.

-Entonces creo que me tendré que quedar… -Stiles lo miro de reojo. – a vivir. – y esa frase corto su paseíto. –ya me traje una muda de ropa para el fin de semana. – añadió alentadoramente.

Su vista pasó del castaño al fardo de hojas que lo acompañaban y devuelta al castaño que tenía ESA mirada. La miradita de o aceptas y me traes el café o te vuelvo a culpar de asesinato, te vuelvo a hacer el hombre más buscado del estado, me quedo con tu casa y tu puto sillón. Estaba comenzando a extrañar al antiguo Stiles que se encogía de miedo bajo su vista y siempre estaba temeroso de ir en contra de lo que le decía, no es como si realmente le fuera a hacer caso al final del día, pero la sensación de poder manejarlo era mejor que el de ser el mangoneado.

Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina por el puto café mientras se repetía como un mantra que solo había perdido una batalla, pero la guerra por su espacio personal jamás. Esto recién estaba comenzando.

A sus espaldas un divertido humano tomaba una carpeta verde lima, lo mas colorido del lugar cabe mencionar,  con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se la iba a pasar en grande a costa del Hale, pero primero lo primero, sus estudios.

 

* * *

 

 

Tenía la manía de ordenar pese a saber que todo el universo tendía al desorden, lo único que había aprendido en química, aunque no ordenar en sí, solo la utópica sensación que nos confiere la calma antes de la tormenta.

Dejo la carpeta con cuidado sobre la mesa y deslizo sus dedos por ella hasta dar con el primer tema que se cruzo por sus ojos.

“Estructuras Celulares”

Recreó el título en su cuaderno y comenzó a anotar todo las estructuras presentes dentro de una célula eucarionte. Antes de darse cuenta ya había terminado toda la guía y había llegado a la zona del cuestionario. Miro sus anotaciones en las hojas y alucino, media hora en ese lugar y había avanzado más que en dos jodidos meses. Quería levantarse e ir a besar a Derek, se hizo la nota mental de dejar de joderle la vida, este lugar era perfecto, sin internet, sin televisor, sin distracciones innecesarias. Miro a su alrededor y llego a la conclusión que en realidad el hombre lobo no tenía mucho después del incendio. Cortó esa línea de pensamiento con una sierra eléctrica y volvió la vista al papel comenzando con las dichosas preguntas, sin embargo no pasaron ni tres de estas cuando pillo su primera traba. Dio vueltas el documento varias veces buscando la dichosa respuesta pero a esta altura su cabeza ya estaba saturada y comenzaba a perder la motivación.

-DEREK! – Gritó, innecesariamente, llamando la atención del licántropo.- ¿Sabes si dentro de los organelos no membranosos del citoplasma encargados de la desintoxicación se considera además del REL los lisosomas o los perixosomas? – soltó mirando el facsímil como a un extraterrestre. El hombre lobo, que se encontraba en la cocina, gruño como respuesta. – me tomare eso como un no.

Este apareció a los segundos con dos tazas de café y algunas galletas en un tazón. Stiles estuvo a punto de soltar algún comentario estúpido sobre si las había sacado de la canasta de caperucita pero se trago sus palabras, junto con el extremadamente dulce latte. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y observo detenidamente al ex alfa mientras se sentaba frente a él en lo que le había dejado de sofá. Recorrió con la vista los musculosos y bronceados brazos  de su huésped y la manera en que los ligamentos de sus manos se contraían cuando se cerraban en torno a un gran tazón negro donde estaba grabado en grande y rojo “The Alpha”

-Aun lo tienes. – comentó intentando ignorar como se arrastraba lentamente la lengua de Derek por sus labios en el proceso de limpiar los restos del café negro. Stiles siempre se había considerado una persona despistada, nunca se terminaba de enterar de lo que pasaba a su alrededor por que no le interesaba, pero por el contrario, cuando su radar captaba algo todo su mundo se centraba en ese algo hasta descifrar hasta el último de sus misterios. Y Derek se le había atravesado entre ceja y ceja, a esta altura ni intentaba negar que tenía una carpeta especialmente reservada para su persona en su cabeza.

-Fue el único que me dejaste.- le refresco la mente mirándolo acusadoramente. Y él no necesito hacer mucha memoria para recordar esa broma, había sido en un momento de profunda estupidez porque en ese entonces Derek era el alfa y ni él ni Scott eran de su manada, nunca lo fueron en realidad, pero el punto es que podría haberlo asesinado si hubiese querido y es que una tarde tras enterarse por mera casualidad del cumpleaños de su apreciado “Alfa”, había venido al loft para robar, o tomar prestados como le gustaba decir, todas los descombinados tazones de este, para dejarle únicamente el que tenía entre sus manos en ese momento. Y tras eso se desato una guerra de poderes entre los dos porque ninguno cedía, Derek no iba a comprar más tazones pero tampoco utilizaba el que le había regalado, y él a su vez no le devolvía los suyos pese a todas las amenazas. Al final tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo, él le devolvía los putos tazones a cambio de que el tomara en el que era su regalo.

La revancha del hombre lobo llego a los pocos meses cuando fue su turno de cumplir años. Y ahora el estaba tomando en su bonito tazón blanco con letras negras donde se leía “Human”. Le habían hervido las entrañas cuando se lo entrego, no necesitaba que le recordaran lo insignificante que era, pero se había tragado la bilis e incluso había abrazado a Derek diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba y que lo dejaría junto al suyo. Le había jorobado la bromita frente a toda la manada.

– Deberías darle uno a Scott.- hablo el licántropo devolviéndolo al presente

-Olvídalo yo no repito regalos. No como otros. – le dio un trago a su bebida y volvió la vista a su cuestionario. Una de sus manos se poso bajo su mentón y  la otra comenzó a juguetear con un lápiz haciendo círculos en una esquina de la hoja de respuesta.

-Los organelos encargados de la desintoxicación son el REL, los peroxisomas y el aparato de Golgi, los lisosomas solo son degradadores. – hablo el hombre lobo y Stiles lo miro alucinado. – No salí hace tanto tiempo de la escuela Stiles. – reclamo al ver como la mano de este se resbalaba bajo su mentón y casi se daba de lleno contra la mesa.

-Creo que podría besarte en este momento.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras.- argumento con una ligera mueca.

-Yo tampoco.- reconoció marcando la alternativa correcta con rapidez y devolviéndole una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol cuando constato que estaba correcta. – tío eres genial. No solo una cara bonita. –alabo.

-No se sentirme alagado o insultado.

-Creo que un poco de los dos está bien. – aclaró, no es que pensara que Derek era tonto… pero tampoco era un faro de clarividencia y astucia en algunos momentos.

-Fui a la universidad en New York. No soy estúpido.

-Estudiaste economía no biología. –contraataco pero cerró la boca al instante al ver la cara sorprendida del hombre lobo. –vi tu expediente cuando te estaban buscando. – dijo adelantándose a las preguntas que ya veía venir. –ya sabes. –Movió la mano casi compulsivamente intentando que el ambiente no se volviera tenso entre los dos –no puedo evitarlo, se muchas cosas de todos, cosas que no debería saber, internet es amplio hay de todo y si sabes buscar en los lugares correctos es increíble lo que puedes pillar, creo que incluso desde aquí puedo saber que paginas porno revisa Jackson.

-Jackson no necesita de páginas porno.

-Si cuando quiere sabes mas sobre como sobrellevar lo de ser gay. – Y volvió a cerrar la boca porque Derek volvía a mirarlo serio, ligeramente irritado y quizás, solo quizás, sorprendido.

-Tú con internet te vuelves un peligro para la privacidad humana. – negó con la cabeza y tomo la ultima galleta que comenzó a ingerir lentamente, como si analizara su vida antes de volver a decir algo – así que gay… siempre lo supe.

-Desde hace medio año. – agrego mientras seguía contestando el cuestionario hasta terminarlo. Cuando lo hizo se estiro como una gatito mientras hacía crujir de manera insana sus hombros. Odiaba que toda la tensión, frío y bueno todo se acumulara ahí haciéndole doler.  – es el de abajo. –se burlo terminando de tomar su ya tibio latte.

Derek volvió a negar soltando una pequeña risa, en su interior agradecía mentalmente no existir en las redes o el humano ya sabría hasta su color preferido. No pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo y preguntarse si realmente no lo sabía. Hizo el amago de preguntar cuando el teléfono de este sonó.

-Que sucede ahora Scott.

-Un hola no te mataría.- respondió el alfa al otro lado de la línea.

-A ti tampoco. –Hubo un segundo donde el moreno pareció analizar la situación antes de volver a abrir la boca.

-Hola Stiles amigo, hermano, compa. –el ojos miel revolotearon exasperados.- puedo saber donde te has metido he ido en la mañana a tu casa pero no estabas. Y ahora estas llegando tarde al entrenamiento.

-Me quede a dormir en el loft de Derek- explico rápidamente. –ahora vamos para haya.

-¿Vamos? ¿Estas con él?

-No con santa Scott. - miro el teléfono como si fuera estúpido. – quien más va a estar en el Loft de Derek que Derek.

-¿Peter?

-¿El mismo que no hemos visto como en tres meses?¿Ese o tienes otro amigo llamado Peter?

-Amigo quizás soy yo pero te noto algo….molesto.

-Estaba estudiando Scotty. Ahora voy a tener que detenerme para ir a ver como ustedes estrenan mientras yo miro.

-Pero trae tus apuntes.

-…Suena bien, estamos por ahí en unos minutos – y corto la comunicación.

Derek frente a él lo miro directamente durante demasiado tiempo como para ser míseramente cómodo.

-¿Qué?

-Eres un buen mentiroso pero tu corazón te delata. –miro como el joven revolvía entre las hojas y como sus ojos brillaban con maldad tras dar con lo que seguramente buscaba. –¿Que planeas Stilinski?

-Nada si no me ayudas. – miro al hombre lobo con cara de borreguito extendiéndole unas hojas. Y Derek se lo pensó, muy seriamente, porque estaban hablando de su actual alfa y él le debía respeto y sumisión. Pero luego estaba el castaño y entre la joda de Stiles y una rabieta momentánea de Scott estaba clarísimo como el agua a cual bando se uniría. – Escuchare tu plan en el camino. – le respondió a su muda suplica, tomando las llaves del Camaro y su infaltable chaqueta de cuero. El humano metió algunas cosas en un bolso y salió con una sonrisa flamante tras él. La que le esperaba a Scott sería digna de recordar.

Y valla que lo estaba siendo. No tardo mucho en recordar porque era Stiles el que hacia los planes en ese grupo, y bueno sin considerar a Lydia, el resto ni rozaba sus conocimientos u habilidad deductivas, muchos menos las estratégicas.

-¿Puedes recordarme porque vamos a practicar sobre un árbol?- cuestionó Scott, el ingenuo Scott que se mantenía a penas sobre las ramas de la escuálida planta que se encontraba a 45 metros del suelo. La hostia que se metería sería digna de grabar.

-“ _Porque tu amigo es una serpiente venenosa si lo llegas a cabrear”_ \- quiso contestar pero se conformo con un.- tienes pésimo equilibrio.- Y para confirmar sus palabras empujo al actual alfa hasta la orilla de una rama donde ya no tenía donde afirmarse y deslizo su pie bajo el de este mandándolo directo al suelo. El gemido que escapo del chico fue seguido por un tenebroso silencio de los pocos presentes.

Excepto por Stiles que estaba mirándolo todo desde el pórtico de la ex casona Hale y que escribía furioso sobre una libreta, a su lado descansaba un cronómetro que marcaba 4 segundos. Revisó la formula una vez más.

 Tenía que la distancia recorrida era igual a un medio de la gravedad por segundos al cuadrado. (x=1/2g * t^2) despejo tiempo de caída pero aun así no le calzaba. Derek desde la distancia comenzaba a preocuparse ligeramente por Scott ya que el castaño insistiría en repetir el experimento hasta que los números le cuadraran. Por el bien de la humanidad decidió ayudar un poco al muchacho.

-¿Consideraste el roce del aire?- Stiles lo miro extrañado y termino por iluminarlo. – Caída libre se mide en el vacío.- el chico miro la formula y tras unos ajustes le hizo una señal a la distancia de que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

-La velocidad de caída fue de 30m/s (v=g*t) y su aceleración es constante igual a la gravedad. 10m/s

El beta asintió aun en las alturas, la voz del chico sonaba algo decepcionada y eso implicaba una sola cosa, la velocidad no había sido la suficiente. Miro de reojo como su alfa se comenzaba a recuperar de la “pequeña” caída y deseo de corazón, porque muy en el fondo apreciaba al moreno, que soportara dignamente los otros experimentos que le tenía preparado su amigo.

Scott no tuvo tanta suerte.

La siguiente vez que dio con el suelo venía con vuelo. Su beta literalmente lo había tomado de la camiseta y empujado con todas sus fuerzas contra la dura tierra. Cuando volvió en si tras unos segundos de inconsciencias se pregunto seriamente si Derek no quería recuperar su anterior puesto como líder y lo estaba intentando matar “accidentalmente” en el entrenamiento. Para peor parecía que Stiles o estaba alentando por qué no paraba de mencionar números y movimientos con repercusiones altamente dolorosas en su cuerpo. Le hizo una seña a Kira diciéndole que se encontraba bien, aunque apostaba a que se había roto más de una costilla.

-Podríamos parar con el entrenamiento aéreo, no creo sobrevivir a otra de esas. – para su sorpresa Derek no lo miro a él si no que a su amigo, y no le hizo caso hasta que este asintió. La teoría de conspiración en su contra estaba tomando cada vez más fuerza en su cabeza.

Cuando el lobo bajo del árbol, se acerco a Stiles quien no paraba de resolver ejercicios afirmado contra la madera quemada de la casa que manchaba su chaqueta. Tenía un block de notas entre las piernas, tecleaba como loco en una calculadora mientras mordisqueaba un lápiz totalmente concentrado.

-Esta vez le sume una velocidad inicial de 30m/s. Así que la formula final me quedo que el desplazamiento será igual a menos (porque va hacia abajo) la velocidad inicial por el tiempo menos un medio de la gravedad por tiempo al cuadrado. (x= -v*t – ½ g *t^2) velocidad final como (v= -v – g*t) y una aceleración negativa.

Derek reviso las formulas por encima y corroboro que estaban bien empleadas.

-Creo que no puedo respirar. – exclamó Scott atrayendo la atención por primera vez de Stiles.

-Vamos Scott no seas niña que no falta casi nada para terminar. –alentó el chico. Sin duda no había forma mejor de aprender la física que haciendo experimentos con tu mejor amigo. Reservaría esta materia exclusivamente para Scotty. Su nuevo conejillo de indias.

-Creo que tengo un pulmón perforado.

-Se curara. –le resto importancia. – siempre lo hace.

Y al chico no le quedo de otra más que recostarse en el piso medio agonizante y con la mirada de su novia atenta en el pese a estar practicando, como normalmente lo hacían, con Malia al otro extremo del patio.

-¿Que es lo siguiente? –pregunto tras media hora cuándo se sintió medianamente recuperado. Y se lamento al instante.

-Lanzamiento vertical hacia arriba.- y para darle efecto el castaño apunto al cielo.

-Dios que n… -no tuvo tiempo de alegar cuando se vio alzándose hacia las nubes que comenzaron a alejarse de él demasiado pronto. Alcanzo a ponerse en posición antes de molerse los huesos contra el suelo que parecía estarle tomando cariño a su cara. El no compartía el sentimiento.

Se lanzo contra su beta ya harto de que lo trataran como un estropajo, esto no era un entrenamiento, esto era un denle a Scott por culo muchas veces muy seguido. Pero por mucha motivación que tuviera, las posibilidades estaban en su contra.  Y es que Derek estaba mucho más entrenado y claramente fresco que él, así que no se sorprendió mucho cuando se vio otra vez por los aires. Esa y las dos veces siguientes en las cuales no pudo evitar que alguna parte de su cuerpo impactara la tierra manchada con gotas de sangre, con su sangre.

-Creo que es suficiente. – se apiadó Stiles, lucía ligeramente arrepentido, pero solo ligeramente y muy por detrás de la felicidad que emanaba su rostro. –¿Sabías que el tiempo que te toma subir es el mismo que en bajar y se puede sacar como velocidad inicial dividido por gravedad (v/g)?

-No.- respondió solo por decir algo, no estaba procesando nada a su alrededor. Solo la cara emocionada del castaño que no le había visto desde lo del nogitsune.

-¿O que la altura máxima es igual a la velocidad al cuadrado dividida por dos veces la gravedad. (v^2/2g)? o aun mejor ¿que el lanzamiento verticalmente hacia arriba es casi lo mismo que hacia abajo solo que con signo cambiado?

-Stiles

-Que sucede Derek

-No creo que realmente te este prestando atención. – aclaro y el alfa en respuesta se hizo un ovillo listo para irse a dormir pese a estar todo sucio y en mitad de la nada.

-¿Hey amigo aun te crees capaz de manejar?

-Lo hare yo. – hablo la asiática acercándose, y tomando a su novio por los hombros. – Por cierto Stiles creo que tu padre quería hablar contigo. – El castaño asintió en respuesta y se despidió con la mano de las otras dos chicas. No había querido acercarse mucho a Lydia porque aún se sentía miserablemente culpable por lo de Aiden. Y de Malía menos, sabía que después de lo de Echo House ella tenía la esperanza de que algo más serio sucediese entre los dos, pero él no se veía capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-¿Te importaría acercarme a mi casa? –pregunto una vez montado otra vez en el camaro. El licántropo a su lado negó. Después de todo se lo había pasado en grande liberando tensiones y además estaba descubriendo que esto de enseñar a otros no se le daba tan mal como creía, posiblemente se debiera a que Stiles tenía mente ágil y ansiosa de conocimiento. Se vio en un mundo paralelo haciendo clases en la universidad, pero descarto la imagen de inmediato, esta era su realidad y no podía dejar el pueblo solo.

-Te espero.- soltó una vez aparco junto al vehículo del Sheriff.

-Gracias Derek. –miro al lobo y a su hogar. -¿Quieres pasar? – ofreció por mera cortesía sin esperar realmente una respuesta afirmativa, sin embargo vio sorprendido como el lobo se bajaba del auto. Dios el mundo estaba raro de los cojones últimamente. Lo que paso minutos después en su casa terminó de confirmárselo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aprecian comentarios y kudos  
> Aunque sea 1, chiquitito, diciéndome que mejor me dedique a estudiar en ves de estar escribiendo....lo que sea :(


	3. Putos adolecentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me fue la olla mucho con este cap. El final no se de donde salio y voy a tener que arreglarlo seriamente después pero ya que, aquí esta y espero lo disfruten

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado por qué motivo había accedido a acompañar al humano de su manada hasta la casa del mismo sabiendo que su padre, el Sheriff, estaba dentro con un arma. El humano jamás hubiese tenido una respuesta satisfactoria, sin embargo el lobo por el contrario parecía complacido con la idea, como si ignorase deliberadamente que el castaño le había “propuesto”, más amenazado realmente, irse a vivir con él a costa de lo que dijese su progenitor.

El punto es que antes de que fuese consciente siquiera de lo que sucedía se vio arrastrado hasta el interior de la casa, donde un hombre de mediana edad vestido aún con el traje verde, se movía dentro de la cocina como si esta hubiese aparecido de la nada y no tuviese idea que hacer con ella. El tampoco era muy diestro en esa materia.

-Estoy de vuelta en casa pa. –grito ya una vez dentro Stiles acercándose hasta John para darle un abrazo. Había tirado su chaqueta roja sin consideración contra el sillón más cercano y había recorrido la distancia desde la entrada a la cocina casi saltando como un niño pequeño haciendo evidente su hiperactividad.

-Eso veo hijo.- se burlo el hombre en respuesta respondiendo al fraternal abrazo. – Me puedes explicar eso.- el Sheriff apunto a la nota que había dejado Stiles esa mañana aún pegada al refrigerador.

-Necesitaba estudiar. – se excuso Stiles levantando los brazos y colocando su mayor cara de inocencia.

-¿Que es esta vez?- miro a su hijo con cara casi aburrida.-Brujos, hadas, trolls, angeles, Dios!!

Stiles lo miro con aire tétrico. A su alrededor todo comenzó a volverse denso y casi parecía que la cocina había descendido unos grados Celsius. John comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Química.- susurro haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos como si hablara del mal final.

-¿Química?- repitió incrédulo el progenitor.

-Bueno, química, biología, física. –El chico le resto importancia.- Derek es un maestro genial. –  alabo mientras apuntaba con el pulgar al hombre lobo que se encontraba afirmado a sus espaldas en la entrada a la cocina y que había sido ignorado magistralmente el Sheriff del pueblo.

-Buenas noches Derek. –saludo por fin cayendo en su cuenta del licántropo. En su voz había un ligero tono de sorpresa ante la presencia del  ex alfa, y bueno era normal debido a que Derek no era asiduo a aparecer por su hogar a menos que la situación fuera de vida o muerte. Miro a su hijo de reojo y determino que se encontraba demasiado calmado, dentro de lo que cabe, para que fuera alguna de esas ocasiones.

-Sheriff. –devolvió el saludo el hombre lobo.

-Espero que Stiles no te este causando muchos problemas.

-No más de los usuales.- comento casual ganándose una mirada ligeramente irritada por el adolecente y otra divertida por su padre. El ambiente se termino de aligerar con las carcajadas de John y una mueca-sonrisa por su parte. Stiles viéndose ignorado comenzó a desplazarse por la cocina yendo de un lado a otro hasta que algo atrajese su atención. 

-¿Qué ibas a cenar?- cuestiono tras unos minutos el chico desviando su atención a un folleto de comida rápida que se encontraba junto al teléfono.- papá.- susurro molesto viendo como el hombre lucía como si lo hubiesen pillado con las manos en la masa.

-No había comida.- se quejo el John mirando a su hijo como si él fuera el responsable, su actitud dictaba mucho del reconocido Sheriff.

-Había verduras en el congelador.- el castaño se cruzo de brazos molesto. Derek a su espalda miraba la escena medio divertido medio nostálgico.

-No me gustan.

-No te tienen porque gustar, solo debes comerlos y ya. – Negó con la cabeza.- no va a ver ni pizza ni hamburguesas para ti. – soltó dictatorial dando por finalizada la conversación y comenzando a arrastrar a su padre fuera de la cocina. – Y te irás a dar una ducha mientras Derek y yo nos encargamos de la comida.

-Cría cuervos y te comerán los ojos.-  se fue quejando John en su salida pero se detuvo junto al ex alfa y le susurro.- yo que tú no me acerco al condimento. –y palmeándole el hombro camino hasta las escaleras para perderse en el piso de arriba.

Una vez fuera del radio auditivo y visual del Sheriff Derek decidió volver a hablar.

-¿Que quieres que haga?- cuestionó  sacándose la chaqueta y colgándola en una de las sillas en el proceso de acercarse al humano. – No soy un experto como tú, pero se pelar verduras y cocinar huevos sin quemarlos. – Stiles no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante lo dicho.

-Eres mi invitado, los invitados no cocinan. – el de ojos miel se dio la vuelta y lo apuntó con un cuchillo en la mano. –Solo siéntate. No voy a tardar mucho. –prometió al ver como Derek seguía renuente a la idea.

-Stiles…

-Derek, cariño,  sienta tu peludo trasero y déjame cocinar tranquilo a menos que quieras que espolvoree tus huevos con acónito en vez de sal.

-Puedes llegar a ser muy molesto y manipulador cuando lo deseas.- gruño el de ojos verdes afirmado junto al castaño. Sus caderas y hombros se rozaban cuando el menor tenía que moverse para revolver o condimentar su platillo.

-Son algunos de mis muchos dones.- Stiles pestaño repetidamente con expresión de no haber roto un plato en su vida.- además quien se puede resistir a este rostro. Es una dicha para la vista. –soltó todo ególatra solo para mostrarse, no se creí ni la mitad de lo que había dicho.

-Es una pena que conmigo no funcionen tus…. Encantos.- Derek soltó un bufido casi apenado.

-¿Te recuerdo lo del café?- comento Stiles malvado mientras se concentraba en trozar las verduras y echarlas en un bol.

-Fue por mi propia paz.- alegó rápidamente.- era eso o manchar mi piso con tu sangre cuando te desgarrara la garganta lentamente tras perforar tu cuello con mis afilados dientes.

Stiles soltó un pequeño gemido y Derek lo miro extrañado.

-Mi padre está en el cuarto de arriba Derek.- le recordó casi afligido, sus mano se posaron en los pectorales del hombre lobo y acerco su rostro hasta violar el espacio personal de este.- guárdate los comentarios sexuales hasta que estemos en solos en el loft.-  soltó mordisqueándose el labio inferior como si estuviera intentando controlarse. Sus dedos comenzaron a juguetonamente descender hasta aferrarse a la orilla de los vaqueros del actual beta. Y de la nada el cuarto parecía ser un puto hervidero, sus rostros estaban tan juntos que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban mientras sus miradas mantenían una batalla campal para ver quien caía primero ante las descaradas insinuaciones.

-Algún día se me acabara la paciencia contigo. – soltó Derek tras unos tensos momentos. Se separo de Stiles como si fuera lava líquida pero se quedo afirmado a su lado como si esa no hubiese sido otra derrota a la lista, el chico habían empezado otra vez con sus jueguitos y él se había propuesto ganarle.

-Claro Derek.- bufó Stiles terminando de alejarse para poner a freír su preparación. –eso va a suceder el día en que admitas en voz alta que realmente te diviertes con mis comentarios.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Lo otro tampoco así que puedo seguir tonteando cuanto quiera. -revolvió la mezcla con una gran cuchara de palo y comenzó a condimentarla. –pásame tres huevos por favor y algo de jamón.

El hombre lobo lo hizo y el chico siguió metiendo cosas por ahí cosas por allá hasta casi rebosar una sartén con algo que olía demasiado bien como para negarse a comer aunque estéticamente no fuera muy alentador con una mezcla de colores casi sacadas de un arcoíris. Pero Derek no se iba a quejar, no recordaba la última vez que alguien hubiese hecho comida casera preparada especialmente para él desde la muerte de Laura. Ni el rencuentro con Cora había llenado ese hueco que había dejado su hermana, la forma en que ella lo cuidaba e intentaba que siguiera con su vida.

Sus ojos se movieron captando los cálidos colores del papel tapiz de las paredes y como los antiguos muebles de madera de arce permanecían intactos mientras nuevas adquisiciones, que no combinaban, los iban complementando. En ese lugar también había una historia, una perdida. Se preguntaba si Stiles era consciente de la manera en que la casa parecía vivir a partir de la base que había dejado su madre. Aun si había partido hace años su olor y esencia seguían vividos en el lugar como si fuera un corazón latente que lo mantenía con vida. Si el chico no lo sabía quizás algún día en el futuro se lo mencionaría, pero estaba seguro que una parte de él lo sabía.

-PAPÁ ESTA LISTO!- grito Stiles hacía la planta de arriba, el Sheriff bajo casi corriendo con ropa mucho más cómoda y se acerco directamente hacia la comida. –primero pon la mesa. –amenazo el castaño alejándose con la sartén y apuntando con la cuchara hacia las despensas. –los dos. – esta vez apunto a Derek.

Algunos minutos después con amenazas mas, amenazas menos, los tres hombres se encontraron sentados en el salón con la tele prendida y comiendo tostadas con queso y la extraña, pero no por eso menos rica, mezcla de Stiles.

-Así que hijo me explicas cuanto tiempo vas a estar incordiando a Derek. – el Sheriff hablaba mirando su tostada con plena concentración intentando que la mezcla que le había echado no se callera ante el evidente exceso de la misma en el pequeño pedazo de pan.

-Hasta mis exámenes.- respondió con obviedad el Stilinski menor. El beta a su lado se cuestionó si iba a poder sobrevivir los siguientes ocho meses. Peor aún, se cuestiono si no se estaba cuestionando todo demasiado seguido últimamente. Esto de tener al humano a su alrededor le estaba comenzando a afectar seriamente.

-Que piensas de eso Derek.- cuestiono el hombre estaba vez fijando su vista en el moreno que se había quedado unos segundos idos. La pregunta no pretendía ser compromisoria pero Derek se sentía como si estuviese firmando su testamento. Siempre sentía todo en demasía, no lo expresaba, pero realmente era empático.

 -El bienestar de la manada es lo primordial y Stiles es de la manada. Si necesita un lugar para estudiar se lo facilitare, así como él en su momento me permitió quedarme en esta casa mientras era buscado por la policía. – el hombre asintió complacido ante la respuesta.

-Yo policía y mi hijo refugiando a un prófugo de la justicia acusado de asesinato.- al anciano hombre soltó una risa jovial.- a veces me pregunto en que falle, quizás fue porque te deje caer demasiadas veces de cabeza.

-PAPA!!!! –el hombre acaricio los cabellos de su vástago y Stiles no pudo mantener mucho tiempo su rostro de molestia. Esa sencilla caricia le llenaba el pecho de una enorme calidez que se extendía como miel por sus venas hasta llegar hasta la punta de sus dedos. – sabes que mamá te hubiese descuartizado si eso hubiese llegado a pasar. – la cara de ambos hombres fue cubierta por una ligera capa de tristeza. El recuerdo de la partida de Claudia aún era muy vivido. Derek en respuesta a la escena no pudo contener su boca y los recuerdos fluyeron de ella incontenibles, nostálgicos, abrumadores, dolorosos pero revitalizantes. Las personas frente a él conocían el sentimiento de pérdida, podían comprender sus sentimientos, simpatizar con ellos y el a su vez retribuirles el sentimiento. 

-Cuando me entere que mi madre estaba embarazada me puse muy feliz porque pensé que sería un niño y juntos nos impondríamos contra Laura. – comenzó a contar el Hale mientras revolvía lentamente su café con la cuchara, tenía la mirada fija de ambos Stilinski en el. – pero nació Cora y enloquecí de celos y molestia, Peter no ayudaba mucho con sus comentarios apocalípticos, así que cuando mi padre la tenía en brazos siempre intentaba asustarlo o hacer algo para que soltara a la bebe. Algunas veces lo lograba pero era tan rápido que alcanzaba a agarrarla en el aire. Hasta que un día mi madre me descubrió en mis andadas, Laura en una esquina esperaba que me dieran en sermón del año pero mi madre por el contrario tomo a Cora de apenas tres meses y me la puso en brazos diciéndome simplemente “es tu hermana si la llegas a botar tendrás que cargar con eso en tu consciencia, si ella llora por que le duele tu tendrás que quitarle el dolor, si ella no duerme tú te desvelaras pero si ella sonríe y se ríe contigo entonces tú te reirás con ella” –el de ojos verdes le dio un largo sorbo a su café degustado en el procesos sus recuerdos puestos en palabras como nunca lo había hecho.- aprendí a cuidarla y malcriarla después de eso y al final igual se unió conmigo contra Laura y Peter.

-Recuerdo a Laura, siempre hablaba de sus hermanos menores y como estos la intentaban constantemente sacar de quicio.- John miro directamente a su invitado.- también hablaba de lo mucho que los quería y como siempre se burlaba de Cora por no sacar los ojos verdes de la familia. –el licántropo asintió agradecido por esos pequeños detalles, los recuerdos de su familia eran dispersos y con los años se estaban volviendo difusos.

-Los ojos verdes son de parte de nuestro padre. – explico al terminar de procesar la palabras. -Mama los tenía cafés y Cora los saco de ella.

-Porque nunca me dieron un hermano.- cuestiono de la nada Stiles ganándose la mirada extrañada de ambos hombres. – Ser hijo único fue aburrido.

-Créeme con un niño hiperactivo, imán para lo sobrenatural y refugiador de asesinos nos bastaba.

-Presunto asesino. –aclaro el castaño rápidamente.- y además soy un amor de persona, díselo Derek. –el aludido se inclino sobre la mesa con gesto serio.

-Dios nos libre de pillarnos con otro tú. No creo que la humanidad sobreviva a tanta ironía y comentarios mordaces juntos.-  el tampoco se veía mucha cara de sobrevivir y eso que estaba tratando con solo uno. Aunque era la fuente del mal, eso sumaba puntos.

-La próxima vez que estés muriendo te saco una foto y la subo a instagram mientras te desangras. Maldito traidor.- refunfuño apuntando acusadoramente al moreno. – y yo que te defendí de esas acusaciones de asesino. 

\- ¿Y quién fue el que me acuso primero?-  Derek lo apunto con cara exasperada.

-Detalles, ya nadie se acuerda.- le quito importancia el castaño mientras mordía la parte interna de la mejilla intentando contener la risa Derek se estaba mosqueando y él se lo estaba pasando en grande, otra vez, en menos de una hora. Su padre a su derecha veía toda la discusión afirmado en la silla con su café en la mano y pasando la vista de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis, el también parecía muy divertido con toda la situación.

-Que nadie se acuerda. – Cuestiono incrédulo el licántropo.- la gente de Beacon Hills se acuerda, es mas. – su mirada acuchillo a Stiles.- ocultan a sus hijos cuando paso cerca y cuando compro no son ni capaces de verme a los ojos sin mencionar que no paran de pronunciar la palabra asesino. ¿Y gracias a quien? –cuestiono irónico. –  A ti.- soltó por fin acusador.

-Y que esperas Derek, con esas ropas tienes pinta de ser vendedor de drogas duras, nadie dudaría sobre que eres un asesino y a eso súmale tu carísimo auto con vidrios polarizados. Traficante.- miro a su padre esperando la aprobación a su teoría. El hombre asintió.

-Vendedor de Drogas. –Afirmo el Sheriff con propiedad y cruzando sus manos bajo su mentón agrego.-  salta a la vista, con propiedades o alejadas de la ciudad o en zonas cuestionables, además de estar constantemente rodeado de adolecentes. Es fácil asumir lo del asesinato, también lo sería si alguien te acusara de estar metido en bandas delictuales o estar a cargo de prostitución de menores.

-Todo un historial amigo. – Stiles le palmeo el hombro felicitándolo. –  sin embargo yo además agregaría, acosador agresivo con problemas de ira, proxeneta con tu cara y a lo de asesino le sumaría que uno serial.

Derek se quedo a cuadritos, ¿realmente parecía todo eso? Admitía ser una persona callada, introvertida, que apreciaba los silencios, los lugares amplios y apartados de la civilización para poder vivir tranquilo como lobo. Nunca había esperado que sus costumbres se vieran tan distorsionadas por la sociedad, el no encontraba que se vistiera mal, su ropa era cómoda que era lo más importante pero no se vestía mal, las mujeres se lo hacían notar. El auto había sido de Laura y la ubicación de su Loft por necesidad, en un buen barrió jamás pasarían discretos todos sus altercados, los licántropos no eran conocidos por su sutileza. Y sobre los cargos que se le imputaban; el no era un acosador, mucho menos agresivo y con problemas de ira, el problema era Stiles que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera y bueno, quizás, si era un poco gruñón y huraño pero no agresivo. ¿Traficante? Eso era simplemente estúpido junto con lo de proxeneta, pandillero y asesino serial.

El hombro le cosquilleo en recuerdo al calor de la mano de Stiles cuando se poso ahí y pensó en lo de prostitución con menores. Quizás no prostitución pero perversión a menores algo. Miro al castaño y recordó la escena en la cocina, los dioses lo ayudaran por que como el sheriff viera una de esas escenas….no quería ni pensar en ello pero en su imaginación incluía armas, cárcel y más puntos a su “intachable” reputación.

-¿Algo más que quieras agregar? –pregunto sintiéndose algo abatido. No es que viviera por lo que dijera el resto pero ser considera un peligro público por parte de las personas con las cuales había interactuado toda una vida, que habían estudiado con él, que habían conocido a su familia. Soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Nada por el momento. – la jovialidad del tono de Stiles disminuyo una decima cuando fijo su vista en el moreno. Quizás se le había ido un poco la olla con los comentarios, se levanto de la silla y se afirmo en la de Derek con sus hombros pagados y empujándolos levemente para llamar su atención. – solo era una broma y si alguien lo llega a pensar es un estúpido. Me has cuidado un trillón de veces y me dejas estudiar en tu casa aguantándome pese a que ni yo lo hago a veces. Eres genial el mundo no necesita saberlo. Hay sucesos extraordinarios que jamás serán conocidos. –se apunto.- yo, la manada, tú.- pego sus hombros un poco mas.- tú que finges ser fuerte y no sentir nada por ninguno de nosotros, tu posiblemente eres el que más firmemente intenta que la manada siga en pie, eres al final de día el que más nos protege. Si el mundo no te entiende yo lo haré.- prometió haciendo contacto por fin con los orbes verdes.-  se me dan bien los misterios y guardar secretos. – le guiño un ojo.

-Stiles… -su tono fue suave mientras desviaba la vista a una ventana. -Déjale los discurso motivacionales a Scott.-  y si el castaño hubiese visto con atención se hubiese percatado de su pequeña sonrisa y como sus ojos brillaban seguramente de forma diferente. Pero se mosqueo con el comentario perdiendo objetividad.

-Eres un capullo. Solo por eso te toca lavar la loza. – grito exasperado girándose en redondo hacia el asiento de su vástago el cual estaba desocupado y la mesa ya vacía. – ¿papá?

-En la cocina.-  le respondió el hombre lobo ganándose una fea mirada de vuelta. – lavando la loza desde hace cinco minutos. - siguió mosqueando al humano.

\- A callar chucho. – esta vez fue el turno de Derek de fruncir el seño.

-Llevan juntos casi tres años juntos y todavía no aprender a convivir. – hablo John desde la puerta de la cocina mirando a la parejita mientras sus manos secaban con un paño uno de los platos. Los aludidos pararos momentáneamente de asesinarse con la vista para observar al hombre y de vuelta a su oponente.

-Es parte del encanto. – Respondió por fin Stiles retomando a su asiento.-  Simplemente no seriamos nosotros si Derek no me amenazara constantemente y yo lo intentara sacar de sus casillas. –Pero estamos trabajando en eso.-  poso su mano en el muslo del hombre lobo ganándose una furtiva mirada por parte de su padre.

-Eso veo.-  respondió lentamente el Sheriff.-  será interesante ver a donde te lleva ese experimento pero aun no te visten lo suficientemente bien como para ser gay.

-Hey! que lo intento… vestirme bien – el chico se cayó de golpe había metido la pata a fondo. Derek a su lado estaba seguro que su corazón se había detenido por unos segundos. – No era eso lo que quería decir… lo sabes –intento aclarar cuando recupero el habla. Su padre solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a reír perdiéndose en la cocina.- PAPÁ QUE NO SOY GAY!!! NO TE RIAS….PAPÁ!!!

-Ahora todas tus insinuaciones tienen sentido. – soltó a la nada el de ojos verdes.

-Derek no empieces tú también… que no soy gay y lo sabes bien. Jamás me hubieses dejado estudiar en tu casa si ese fuera el caso.

-Quien sabe… quizás que lo averiguaras a mi lado era justo lo que yo esperaba-  el licántropo se levanto con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios y se escabullo a la cocina.

Y esta vez fue el turno de Stiles de quedarse a cuadritos porque él no era gay… no lo era, juraba por dios que no lo era y que todas la veces que le había preguntado a Danny si lo consideraba atractivo solo era una broma, igual que todas la veces que se había insinuado descaradamente a Derek. Solo era una joda, a él le gustaban las mujeres, le gustaba Lydia, entonces porque no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón tras ver esa sonrisa ¿Quizás era bi? Mierda estaba dudando, el no debería dudar y mucho menos debería pensar en Derek de una forma que no fuera la de un amigo…pero ese comentario por parte de él…había sido una broma o había sido una insinuación del porte de un buque. Se mordisqueo el labio perdido, Derek no hacia bromas, Derek tampoco le tiraba los tejos de esa forma. Quizás esta era su forma de desquitarse por lo de la cocina. Si seguro era eso.

-Eso no fue divertido Derek.- susurro sabiendo que el hombre lobo lo escucharía de todas formas.

-Sí que lo fue.-  comento acercándose con su chaqueta en las manos y extendiéndola para que él la tomara. – Tus orejas siguen rojas. – El le quito la chaqueta con agresividad y se la puso ignorando todo lo que era posible su presencia.

-¿Ya se van?

-Ya es tarde Sheriff y Stiles ya tuvo suficiente diversión por un día, debe volver a estudiar.-  hablo Derek como el adulto que era pero que rodeado de tantos adolecentes olvidaba. El aludido asintió complacido por las palabras y despidiéndose con una abrazo de su hijo y un apretón de manos con el Hale los acompaño hasta la puerta.

Stiles recorrió todo el trecho desde la casa al auto en silencio, una vez en este su mutismo pareció extenderse aún más asiéndose casi irreal para cualquiera que lo conociera.

-Era una broma… ¿Cierto?- cuestionó con voz queda mirando la ciudad pasar por sus ojos a través del cristal del copiloto. Derek se encogió de hombros el tampoco estaba seguro cuanto había sido joda cuanto no.

-No deberías darle tantas vueltas.- dijo al fin como consejo. Él adolecente bufo casi asqueado por su respuesta.

-Estoy intentando recordar si en algún momento de mi vida pase por alto el hecho que me gustan los tíos y tú me dices que no le dé vueltas como si no importara.-  soltó molesto aún sin querer hacer contacto visual con el Licántropo.

-Stiles nada va a cambiar si eres gay o no.

-Ya claro.

Derek decidió estacionar a la orilla de la carretera por qué esa conversación iba a dar para largo por lo visto y no quería llegar al Loft y tener que aguantar un ambiente de incomodidad. El quería llegar a su casa para leer tranquilo no para lidiar con gustos sexuales no definidos por parte de un adolecente que para remate sufría de hiperactividad.

-Mira a tu padre o a cualquiera. A nadie le extrañaría si de la nada fueras gay o bisexual.

-¿Se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?

-¿Si?

-Déjale las charlas motivacionales a Scott.-  se burló el chico girando su rostro por fin para observar los orbes verdes que brillaban tenuemente bajo la luz de una farola. Su sonrisa titubeo en los labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron. - ¿No se supone que debería saberlo? Si me gustan los tíos.

-Has estado cegado por Lydia toda tu vida. Cuando no fue ella fueron otras chicas pero nunca ampliaste mucho tus horizontes realmente. 

Stiles asintió lentamente mientras sus manos masajeaban su rostro pasado a su cabello y así una y otra vez. Ambos sabían que no dejaría el tema por la paz. Hasta que su duda fuera respondida y tuviera la certeza absoluta de que lo era o no. Así era Stiles.

Derek volvió a prender el auto pero no alcanzo a ponerlo en marcha cuando una idea nada buena para su futura tranquilidad y paz interior llego a su mente. Estaba a punto de hacer realidad una de las acusaciones que se le habían imputado minutos antes.  Y la problemática principal no era si se iba a arrepentir de esto…su problemática sería si no lo hacía. Soltando un lento suspiro hablo llamando la atención del chico.

-Hay una forma rápida de averiguarlo.- Stiles levanto la vista de su regazo y fijo la vista en el.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó contrariado, como si ya se estuviera imaginando la respuesta.

Derek se dio ánimos mentalmente y movió una de sus manos hasta el cuello del castaño incitándolo a que se acercara mientras el posaba su otra mano en la cintura. Los ojos de ambos seguían unidos y ya no cabía duda de lo que el hombre lobo planeaba hacer. Sobre todo cuando sus rostros terminaron a solo milímetros con sus narices rozándose en lentas caricias y sus labios exhalaban el aire que el otro inhalaba. Solo bastaba un ligero movimiento en rechazo por parte del menor para que las cosas terminaran ahí sin embargo este no parecía tener intención de hacerlo y sus ojos miel paseaban su mirada por los labios del mayor mientras sus poros liberaban lo que claramente era excitación, sumado con anticipación y vergüenza.

-Así.- susurro Derek por fin sellando lo labios de ambos, y comenzando a moverlos lentamente, atrapando él labio inferior contrario con sus dientes, afianzando su agarre en la cintura ajena haciendo que Stiles ganara confianza. Cuando sintió unos delgados dedos colarse por debajo de su camiseta y como un cuerpo se pegaba cada vez más contra el suyo supo que podía ir un poco más lejos. Introdujo su lengua en la otra cavidad y acallo gustoso el gemido que intentaba escapar de estos, mientras otra juguetona legua se unía a la propia en una danza cuanto menos adictiva. El ambiente se volvía caliente y cuando se separaron para tomar una bocanada de aire ataco el níveo cuello ganando otra ronda de jadeos y gemidos.

-Derek.-  gimoteo Stiles atrayendo su atención, una de sus manos se había afianzado su mentón y lo estaban guiando fuera de su cuello y devuelta a los hinchados y rojizos labios que lo esperaban ansiosos por otra ronda. Entre besos, jadeos y caricias Derek se vio de vuelta perfectamente posicionado en su asiento pero esta vez con un ansioso adolecente sentado ahorcada sobre él mientras se frotaban de una manera bastante indecente y que le estaba provocando un serio problema en su hombría.

-Stiles. Creo que respondimos tu pregunta.-  soltó intentando controlarse mientras unos labios mordisqueaban impetuosos su cuello.

-Todavía no estoy del todo seguro.- y Derek se pregunto si cuando estuvieran follando contra su asiento mientras lo hacía gritar su nombre hasta quedar afónico, por fin lo descubrirían. Sin embargo no tardo mucho en descubrirlo porque tras otro largo y por decirlo poco obsceno beso, el castaño se separo de el retomando a su asiento sin rastro alguno de excitación, por el contrario sudando una clara molestia. –Joder Derek que no sirvas ni para esto.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó el hombre lobo absolutamente perdido. De todos los finales este sí que no se lo esperaba. –Estás diciendo que no puedo excitarte –soltó molesto volviendo sus ojos azules por el rechazo, ese era un golpe bajo a su hombría, una de las pocas cosas que JAMÁS había sido puesta en duda en su persona.

-Eres estúpido. – el hijo del Sheriff se cruzo de brazos mirando feo al hombre lobo.-ya decía yo que en el fondo te faltaban luces para algunas cosas.- el hombre lobo gruño en respuesta y el chico decidió terminar de explicar la situación o lo más seguro es que no saldría vivo de ese auto por la cara de molestia que se cargaba Derek. – tío eres capaz de poner caliente hasta a una roca, ese es precisamente el problema. No necesito alguien que moje las bragas de una monja con solo una mirada. Necesito a alguien…normal, pueril, no un puto modelo de Hugo Boss.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu plan? - el licántropo puso otra vez el auto en marcha, puede que el adolecente hubiese podido bajarse el calentón de la nada pero el aún seguía empalmado y necesitaba con urgencia una ducha muy fría, o follar, eso tampoco le vendría mal pero alguien se había tirado para atrás. Putos adolecentes nunca terminaría de entenderlos.

-Está claro, buscare a alguien de mi edad o que sea menos…animal. – soltó una carcajada ante su propia broma. – no quiero que te lo tomes personal Derek no eres tu el problema soy yo…bueno si eres parte del problema pero lo solucionaremos y todos será como antes.

-Ignorando el hecho que me dejas caliente y te largas como si nada.-  soltó molesto saliendo del auto de un portazo cuando estaciono frente al Loft, el humano estaba pisándole los talones y parecía que recién ahí había caído en cuenta de su estado.

-Lo solucionaremos en el Loft.-  soltó el castaño como si nada apretando el botón del piso una vez dentro del ascensor.

-Desde cuando eres un experto en el tema.

-Tampoco es que sea un santo Derek, una vez que te sacas el estigma de la virginidad el sexo suele llegar a ti antes de darte cuenta.- el chico parecía estar relajado, más de lo que hubiese podido esperarse. Derek estaba seguro que estaba mintiendo, pero si lo hacía era muy bueno porque él no podía captar nada más que el tranquilo latir de su corazón.

-El sexo entre hombres es diferente.

-No me digas. – Soltó Stiles irónico arqueando sus cejas.-  pareces saber mucho del tema. Me huele a que esta no es ni por asomo tu primera vez en el asunto.

El hombre lobo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-También fui adolecente y New York es una ciudad cosmopolita. –Soltó como si nada saliendo de la dichosa caja de metal y adentrándose en su hogar. No necesitaba ver para saber que la mandíbula de Stiles estaba rozando el suelo. El no lo encontraba algo sorprendente o extraño siempre había sido una persona deseosa de conocimiento al igual que el humano y la vida era una gran escuela donde eran las experiencias las que determinaban tu nivel de sabiduría.

Camino hasta su cama dispuesto a descansar un rato pero en cuanto se sentó en ella tuvo al chico frente a él con sus  grandes y cafés ojos brillando por absorber toda la información que pudiese sonsacarle. Y él, bueno el seguía duro sin miras a un alivio inmediato.

-¡Eres gay! – soltó boqueando como si no fuera capaz de terminar de procesar la magnitud de esa información. –Eres gay, ahora sí que realmente eres un modelo de Hugo Boss.

-Stiles…- soltó molesto sin embargo el castaño no parecía entender su tono de cabreo por que seguía inclinándose sobre el arrinconándolo contra la cama. -Enserio Stiles si no vamos a follar por lo menos déjame tranquilizarme. – hablo serio con ese tono que utilizaba cuando era alfa y que dejaba claro que no estaba para bromas. Para su triste vida Stiles nunca había sido su beta ni tampoco se había amedrentado por su tono, por el contrario este le incitaba a portarse mal y hacerle la vida imposible al Hale.

-Scott no se lo va a creer. Derek Hale es gay. Es la puta noticia del año, me podría hacer rico con esto.

-No fui gay. Solo como tú dirías, bi curioso. – tomo al castaño de los brazos y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo frente a él. – Además fue hace cinco años.

-Me besaste. – le recordó el hijo del Sheriff.

-Era eso o escucharte ver porno gay toda la noche en el computador. – levanto una de sus perfectas cejas. – que crees que prefirió mi sanidad mental.

-Sanidad mental esto, paz mental lo, otro tu gama de escusas es bastante pobre permíteme decirte.

-No es muy tarde para que los niños pequeños estén despiertos. – soltó el hombre lobo al aire ganándose un golpe en la rodilla.

-Niños ¿les decías así también a los jóvenes que te tirabas en New York?

-Stiles vete a dormir de una puñetera vez.

-Claro….tu sanidad mental. – se burló el adolecente poniéndose de pie y corriendo escalera arriba. Derek hizo el amago de perseguirlo pero se devolvió enseguida para dejarse caer como peso muerto en su cómoda cama. Escucho a Stiles quejarse minutos después por lo fría que estaban las sabanas y creyó ilusamente que el salseo había terminado.- Derek… –llamo el de ojos miel en lo que claramente había sido un jadeo.- te estoy esperando desnudo ¿Por qué no vienes?

-Putos adolecentes.-  soltó el hombre lobo hundiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada muy cabreado y aún… duro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notaron que el tituo es corto....todo un logro por mi parte (aunque el sig vuelve a ser largo)  
> Lamento la demora espero les guste y dejes kuddos y comm :)


	4. Cuando mami lobo y papi se aman mucho. El lobo celestial les trae una camada con genes autosómicos dominantes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queda la caga!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví despues de muuucha flojera, cambio de not, no tener word (en fin muchas cosas)  
> Xd  
> (me quieren matar lo se)

A la mañana siguiente un tranquilo hombre lobo dormía en su cama. El Loft estaba en perfecto silencio con la luz mañanera iluminándolo cálidamente y un exquisito olor a café y crepas inundando el lugar.  
Derek se removió en su cama precisamente por los olores que su lobo estaba captando y que estaban provocando estragos en su sonoro estómago. Abrió un ojo siendo encandilado por la luz que chocaba contra su rostro, así que movió su brazo para hacer sombra y se estiro intentando controlar un bostezo cuando una pálida mano se poso en su desnudo abdomen y le hizo perder el aire de golpe.  
Su rostro empalideció e intento hacer memoria de la noche anterior. No se había ido a acostar con ninguna chica, no se acordaba de eso, lo último de lo que se acordaba era que después de que Stiles se quedara dormido había ido efectivamente al baño para la dichosa ducha fría y que tras eso se había acostado solo con bóxer, ninguna chica y sexo entre medio.  
-Qué coño hiciste lobo. – susurro molesto girando el rostro lentamente y pillándose con una escena que no se esperaba. Su castaño invitado estaba acostado a su lado boca abajo, con el rostro oculto en la cabecera contigua muy cerca de su cuello, tenía puesto sus bóxer y unas de sus poleras que le quedaban grandes pero que aún así dejaban ver su trasero y sus piernas plagadas de lunares. –Stiles.- llamo extrañado. El hijo del Sheriff no hizo mayor caso y la mano que tenía sobre el moreno abdomen bajo unos centímetros entrando en zona peligrosa. –Stiles!- llamó más fuerte y el chico recién pareció reaccionar.  
-¿Que quieres Derek?- sus cabreados ojos miel hicieron contacto con los verdes del beta.  
-¿Qué haces en mi cama?  
-Intentaba despertarte. – una de las cejas del licántropo se alzo. El chico se explico mejor. –intente despertarte por que el desayuno estaba listo pero no había forma. Al final me tengo que haber quedado dormido ¿Qué hora es?  
El hombre lobo movió su mano hasta el buro y chequeo la hora en su celular.  
-Las once treinta. –el castaño saltó de la cama.  
-Joder Derek dormí una hora es muy tarde. – salió corriendo hacia la cocina y cuando el hombre lobo se acomodaba bajo las tapas, la cabeza plagada de lunares volvió a aparecer en su radio visual. – Tu también pulgoso que como te tardes se enfrían las crepas.  
-Las haces con helado Stiles ¿Es siquiera posible que se enfríen más? – comento en un suspiro siendo arrastrado hacía la cocina. El humano le paso su tazón especial hasta el tope con café y un plato lleno de crepas.  
-El manjar debe estar tibio. – le hablo con obviedad ganándose frente a él con un plato y un tazón a la par.  
El resto del desayuno se lo pasaron en la dinámica de, Stiles hablando hasta los poros y Derek escuchando, asintiendo y comentando de vez en cuando algún punto. Al final y tras dos rondas de comida Stiles tomo los platos y tazas de ambos y se acerco al fregadero para lavarlos. Fue en ese momento que Derek decidió que podía vengarse un poco por lo de la noche anterior.  
EL hombre lobo se acerco lentamente a la espalda del chico que se encontraba en su mundo y poso sus manos sobre su cintura, este al sentir el calor a través de la tela dio un pequeño saltito girando su rostro sorprendido y pillándose con el rostro del hombre lobo a centímetros.  
-Derek.- soltó sorprendido.  
-La loza Stiles.- le recordó lentamente y con vos baja el Hale tomando el mentón del menor e incitándolo a girar su rostro hacía los trastes sucios. Una vez el castaño retomo la posición el beta devolvió sus manos a la cintura y pego su torso a la espalda. – Te pusiste mi polera. No recuerdo habértela prestado.  
-Te estuve esperando desnudo y nunca llegaste, me dio frío.- se excuso el menor y Derek ni siquiera tuvo que escuchar su corazón para saber que estaba mintiendo, la media sonrisa que el castaño se gastaba se lo confirmaba para hoy y mañana.  
-La quiero de vuelta.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que la quiero de vuelta pero no te preocupes ya me encargo yo.  
El hombre lobo comenzó a deslizar su manos lentamente por la cintura de Stiles y hacía abajo, hasta el final de la dichosa polera negra y coló sus dedos bajo esta haciendo contacto directamente contra los muslos del castaño quien ante la acción trago sonoramente. Derek soltó una risa ronca contra el cuello del hijo de Sheriff y poso sus labios contra el cuello mientras comenzaba el recorrido hacia arriba todo lo lento que fuese posible. Posando toda la extensión de sus manos, apretando la piel en el recorrido y arrastrando la dichosa tela hacia arriba en el proceso. Pasando por el trasero, la espalda, los hombros y los brazos que se levantaron dócilmente para terminar de retirarla, y volviendo a pegar su abdomen contra la espalda solo que esta vez piel contra piel.  
-Ahora quiero los bóxers.  
El castaño se giro excitado para mirarlo con las pupilas dilatadas y con una clara erección bajo la escaza tela que le quedaba. Sus brazos hicieron el amago de estirarse pero el hombre lobo los atrapo y retuvo contra el fregadero. Derek se acerco hasta quedar a milímetros sus labios y cuando el chico intentaba atraparlos para por fin besarse el moreno se echaba hacía atrás alargando la agonía.  
-Ahora…arréglatelas tu solo. - soltó al fin separándose de Stiles para irse escalera arriba a por una ducha y así dejar al menor duro y sin posibilidad inmediata de alivio. La venganza es dulce.  
-Derek- escucho el grito desde el piso de abajo. –DEREK!- casi pudo ver al menor fulminando la escalera. –me cago en la puta…y tu junior Stilinski tranquilízate. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Media hora después, dos duchas y algunos malos comentarios por parte de Stiles el chico se encontraba de vuelta junto al sillón rodeado de un fardo de hojas y lápices listo para comenzar otra ronda de estudio. Por el color verde lima de la carpeta que tenía sobre las piernas Derek supo automáticamente que su invitado estaba estudiando biología. Se acerco para sentarse en lo que quedaba de sillón, por que el menor había tomado algunos cojines y los había lanzado al suelo, a la espera de la reprimenda por lo de la mañana.  
Tras quince minutos mirando fijamente al castaño esperando que se desesperara después de tanto mutismo fue él el que al final termino levantándose hastiado con la situación. Se coloco su infaltable chaqueta de cuero y tomando las llaves del Camaro camino hacia la salida rumbo al supermercado mar cercano.  
-Vuelvo en unos minutos- aviso a ver si Stiles por fin se dignaba a responderle. El chico ni siquiera pestañeo. –Me estás haciendo la ley del hielo ¿Puedes ser más infantil? – cuestionó cruzándose de brazos pero al final siguiendo con su camino. –Jodete voy a ir a comprar.  
-Tu padre era humano. – dijo al fin el castaño sin quitar su vista de la carpeta. – por eso tu pelaje es negro.  
-Stiles no se de lo que estás hablando. - soltó deteniéndose a medio camino pero aún con toda la intensión de irse.  
-Los lobos negros no existen, solo aparecieron tras la cruza con perros domésticos. En tu caso, tus padres eran; una mujer lobo y un humano normal.  
Derek suspiro tocándose el tabique y guardando las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
-De donde sacaste eso. – el chico paseo su vista por la habitación sin querer hacer contacto visual con el hombre lobo.  
-Lo leí hace tiempo atrás pero ahora que estoy estudiando genética uní los cabos sueltos.  
-Siempre supiste que en la manada había humanos no sé porque pareces tan sorprendido.  
Stiles se mordió el labio y su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro como si estuviese calibrando decir o no lo siguiente. Al final soltado el también un suspiro, hablo.  
-No sabía que TÚ padre era humano Derek. – el hombre lobo seguía sin entender el trasfondo de la conversación. – mi trabajo es saber, eso es lo que yo Stiles Stilinski hago, recopilo información de todos y se mucho de todo y todos. Como es que no sabía que tu padre era como yo.  
-No puedes saberlo todo Stiles…- le corto el rollo antes que siguiera. – y no, no es posible por mas horas que pases en Internet o con la gente. – el chico desvió la vista burlón como si no se creyera la mitad de esas palabras. - Ya tienes un puesto asegurado en la manada no necesitas ser el que nos dote de información, debes ser la persona que la situación requiera. La vida da vueltas y cambia todo el tiempo, si le puedes seguir el ritmo no importa si eres el alfa, el beta o el omega. Serás útil.  
-Cuando dejas de gruñir y hablas das buenos consejos. – Stiles levanto la cabeza y le regalo una pequeña mueca/sonrisa desde el piso. – deberías hacerlo más seguido. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – le recordó con toda la seriedad del mundo, él estaba ahí y puede que solo fuese un humano enclenque pero Derek podía irse a dormir tranquilo y tener la certeza que despertaría entero.  
-Es difícil perder las viejas costumbres. – el hombre lobo se había afirmado en la muralla y seguía con la vista fija en Stiles. - Cuando a un perro lo golpean mucho es normal que se vuelva agresivo.  
Y ese hubiese sido un buen comentario para bromear si no fuese tan horriblemente cierto. Derek había sufrido demasiado como para volver a confiar en alguien, posiblemente…  
-No te fías ni de ti mismo cierto. – dijo como una afirmación taladrando las orbes verdes.  
-Yo solo provoque todas las tragedias de mi vida. – confirmo el moreno. –Pero trato de confiar en ti Stiles, es fácil confiar en ti.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Hueles a tranquilidad, pese a tu hiperactividad - explico lentamente. - en el fondo de tu alma hueles a un hogar caliente y confortable tras una tarde de lluvia. A una lluvia de primavera en el bosque y un sol que aparece entre las nubes fuerte y revitalizante.  
-¿Esos olores existen?  
-Esos olores eres tú.  
-Si fuera hombre lobo ¿A qué olerías tú?  
-No funciona así, los lobos captamos la esencia y a partir de nuestras vivencias transformamos esas esencias en olores familiares y que nos provocan una determinada sensación. – El hijo del Sheriff asintió lentamente y hundió su cabeza entre las hojas. Derek decidió dar por cancelada la salida a comprar y camino sobre sus pasos de vuelta al sillón donde se quedo varios minutos contemplando la luz que se colaba por la ventana y hacia resplandecer todo el lugar. Pese a la aparente calma, las dudas y miles de sentimientos se movían bajo la piel de ambos hombres.  
Al final el licántropo decidió desplazar sus problemas a un lado y busco uno de sus libros favoritos para volver a echarse sobre el sillón y comenzar a leer. No recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo en eso, solo que cuando levanto la mirada el castaño no estaba frente suyo, escucho su voz proveniente del piso superior. Así era Stiles, hablaba, incluso cuando estaba solo, todo el tiempo. Ya se estaba acostumbrando pero no por ello le hacía menos gracia. También tenía la manía de responderle a los seres inanimados, insultaba sus facsímiles, le hablaba a la cafetera, creía haber visto incluso en alguna reunión anterior como se ponía a bailar con el hervidor porque tenía frio. Sin duda todo un caso. Paso lentamente una página y continuo con su lectura escuchando al chico hablar en lo que sería su baño, pero las letras no formaban frases congruentes por más que paseara su mirada por ellas una y otra vez.  
-Que es lo que tanto parlotea.- se cuestionó afinando el oído par prestar atención al monólogo del castaño y descubrir que en realidad no era un monólogo. Si no más bien una conversación. Una conversación entre él y... Se le heló la sangre y levanto la mirada para ver incrédulo el hormigón que lo separaba de Stiles. Esto debía ser una broma por que no había ninguna maldita forma que lo que estaba escuchando fuera verdad. Se concentro en la voz intentando recuperar el riego sanguíneo en su cerebro.  
“No entiendo porque insistes en salir después de tanto tiempo en paz”  
“No quiero que olvides que estoy aquí Stiles… que aún estoy aquí” hubo una clara variación en la voz del menor, se volvió más baja y siniestra “El juego continua”  
“Te quitamos todo tu poder, ahora solo eres un trozo de alma muy molesto y hablador.” el castaño soltó una pequeña risa. “Creo que empiezo a entender cómo se sienten las personas a mi alrededor. Enserio nogitsune ¿Que quieres?”  
“Te diré un pequeño acertijo”  
“Este juego ya lo jugamos, si crees que caeré otra vez estas muy equivocado”  
“Te sorprendería lo que la gente hace en un momento de desesperación Stiles. Por mientras esperare tranquilo hasta que tus defensas caigan y entonces podremos recordar viejos tiempos” Soltó una risa con tintes malvados “La paciencia tiene más poder que la fuerza”  
“No lo olvidare, te lo aseguro”  
“La mente humana es frágil… nos veremos pronto” y sonó como una promesa mientras la voz se disolvía en el aire dejando únicamente a un castaño jadeante. Derek estuvo en una exhalación frente a la puerta del baño, la abrió lentamente y se dio de frente con la imagen Stiles sudoroso afirmado firmemente al lavamos y con la frente pegada al espejo.  
-¿Desde cuándo?- pegunto posando una mano en la espalda del menor y dibujando lentos círculos. Stiles parecía a punto de devolver el desayuno. Posiblemente fuera lo mejor.  
-Nunca se fue.  
-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Stiles? Podríamos haber buscado una cura entre todos.  
-No hay nada que hacer Derek. – el chico pego la mejilla al cristal y cerró los ojos intentando mantener la calma, que su corazón no estallara dentro de su pecho. – Me pase todo el verano junto con Deaton buscando algo, no hay nada, no a menos de que muera. – soltó una sola dura carcajada. – prefiero vivir con un demonio dentro que la muerte. Discúlpame si es un pensamiento egoísta.  
-No estoy aquí para juzgarte Stiles.- tomo al hijo del Sheriff por el hombro y lo condujo hasta su actual cuarto donde lo hizo recostarse bajo las mantas. – solo quiero saber si es posible que esa cosa vuelva a tomar posesión de tu cuerpo.  
El chico oculto su rostro contra la almohada y asintió lentamente.  
-Mientras duermo o si entro en su juego una vez más. – soltó con vos contenida. Derek solo lo escucho por su condición lupina, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era el apocalipsis que tenía frente a sus ojos, la bomba de relojería, pero por sobre todo, el humano de su manada que ni en sueños podía estar tranquilo. El comprendía el sentimiento y no era un pelo de agradable.  
-Esta es la clase de cosas que no nos puedes ocultar. – reprendió.  
-Scott ya tiene suficiente con la muerte de Alison, no puede enterarse que también me puede perder a mí. No lo soportaría. – el chico se hundió mas en las mantas. – ni hablar de mi padre. Nadie se debe enterar Derek – la vos se volvió dura. – jamás.  
-Sabes que terminara ocurriendo.  
-Espero que para ese entonces yo ya no este aquí.  
-¿De qué hablas? - El castaño no respondió por el contrario se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al beta y dejándole claro que la conversación había finalizado. Derek no parecía muy a gusto con la idea porque tomándolo con fuerza del brazo lo obligo a girarse y darle la cara. – Espero por tu propia seguridad que no estés pensando en hacer algo estúpido. – sus ojos refulgieron azul dejando clara la amenaza.  
-Por los dioses Derek soy humano no idiota.- Stiles se deshizo del agarre y se acomodo mejor las mantas. – mi plan es irme a estudiar a Oxford.  
-Eso queda en Inglaterra.  
-No me digas genio. - el comentario ácido no logro desestabilizar al hombre lobo. Ni volverlo una furia, solo provoco que su seño se frunciera mas y sus dedos se afianzaran en torno a los pálidos hombros cancelando cualquier plan de escape.  
-Y dentro de tu magnifico plan esta incluido volver algún día Stiles. -la voz del beta sonó dura y visceral. El castaño cerro los ojos intentando perderse en sus pensamientos, huir a un lugar muy lejano lejos de ese cuarto y del Hale. -Responde!  
-No.  
-Y como esperas que eso no le haga daño ni a tu padre ni a Scott. - algunas lagrimas escurrieron por las pálidas mejillas plagadas de lunares.  
-Es mejor a que se den cuenta de lo que soy... - sus ojos se abrieron enrojecidos. -un monstruo.  
Derek se alejo del hijo del Sheriff como si este quemara mientras sus colmillos salían a relucir y sus ojos brillaban asesinos con una furia pseudo homicida.  
-MÍRAME STILES!!!!!!!- grito con las garras salidas arrastrándose sin piedad contra las paredes descubiertas de hormigón. El adolecente no hacía mas que temblar como un flan contra las cobijas, había olvidado lo que era tener esos 80kg de pura musculatura amenazando contra tu vida. - Estas rodeado de monstruos. Ahora solo eres uno mas de nosotros.  
Los ojos dorados se cristalizaron y si Derek hubiese estado un metro mas cerca hubiese recibido un puñetazo que aun siendo hombre lobo tardaría horas en sanar. Se había extralimitado con la frase y ahora solo quedaba aguantar el contraataque del menor que vendría en forma de palabras viscerales tan letales como cualquier garra clavada en el corazón.  
-En eso te equivocas Hale.- soltó con frialdad levantándose de la cama con la vista gacha. - aquí el único monstruo causante de muerte eres tu. - dijo lentamente ladeando el rostro y conectando sus miradas.- Por eso eres el rey del tablero, sacrificaras a todos para mantenerte con vida. - una ligera sonrisa asomo por los palidos labios. -Muerte, soledad y culpa. Es todo lo que has conocido y es todo lo que en tu vida conocerás - pronuncio como un juramento dejando el cuarto y a un Derek clavado en el piso, que escucho con un eco lejano cada uno de sus pasos hasta la salida donde finalizo con broche de oro. - Si no pregúntale a Paige, Laura, Talia, Kate, Jeniffer. Oh no puedes, están todas muertas.  
Y cerro la puerta de entrada con un gran estruendo.

\-------continuara----------------- (si me acuerdo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Están invitadas a mi blog http://shinkuysaku.blogspot.com/ si van y dejan comentan quizás publico mas seguido (soy lo peor lo se lo se)


	5. lo lamento

Básicamente elimine el cap 5 por que una lectora me dijo que era malo y concuerdo con ella. Hace meses que no escribo y perdí el hilo de la historia, por eso quiero pedir disculpa a todos los que leyeron ese horroroso cap. Lo voy a reescribir otra vez y en esta ocasión me gustaría volver a lo que era en un principio. 

Me gustaría saber si alguien quisiera ser mi "ayudante" por decirlo de una forma. Alguien tan sincera como Khrys y que me diga que lo estoy asciendo mal, quiero que la historia siga su flujo. 

Desde ya les pido miles de disculpa y esta ves si un correcto cap 5 será publicado el fin de semana. 

Lamento las molestias.   
Atte: Alexz

PD: Khrys si llegas a leer esto me gustaría hablar contigo. Y pedirte personalmente disculpas por ese capitulo. Espero que si lo llego a arreglar continúes leyendo mi historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola otra vez, pues ese es el primer capitulo. Para quienes hayan llegado a este punto les suplico me ayuden con el titulo ( es que se me da del asco los títulos por ejemplo les adelanto que el cap 2 se llamara:
> 
> "Hay varias maneras de aprender las cosas, generalmente viviéndolas. Pero si no, viendo como apalean a Scott siempre es una buena opción.
> 
> JAJAj es del asco, puede sufrir modificaciones (seguro las habrá) y estoy en eso. Tengo otro fic mas ya listo para salir del horno (seguro lo subo mañana si mi compu para de trollearme y toma internet....puto computador ¬¬)
> 
> Espero no se me olvide nada y bueno suplico comentarios y kudos (que recién acabo de aprender que son como likes) y bueno muchos abrazos y besos. Nos vemos cuando mi musa vuelva de leer todos los fics de esta pagina :D   
> chau chau


End file.
